Something To Sleep To
by Gloryscream
Summary: Never thought I'd write THIS. Taryn fic on Jean and Scott's relationship. Songfic to Something to Sleep to, by Michelle Branch. R


Something to Sleep To

A/N: I can not believe I wrote this. Let's get a few things straight:

You all know I hate Jean, so I don't have to say that.

You might know I kinda dislike Scott. He's an ass, most of the time, anyways. He's OK, though.

I dislike Taryn even more than Jean. But in Shadow Dance, she did make a great point. Jean had no right to be mad at Taryn for asking Scott first. Not only does Jean spend a lot of time with him, she freaking lives with him!

So I can't believe I wrote this. But I think it's kind of a good idea.

~~~~~~~~~

_She's his yellow brick road,_

_Leading him down and _

_Letting him go as far as she lets him go_

_Going down to nowhere_

My thoughts were bitter as I watched the happy mutant couple walk towards my ex-boyfriend's car. I knew she didn't care about him. She only wanted to hurt me. I used to be her best friend; before Scott had been going out with me, she'd always been talking about how annoying his attention was. The second we got together, she wanted him immediately.

She had no right to complain. She'd been going out with Duncan months before Scott and I became a couple, and she'd been living with Scott even longer than that. She only wants him when he has someone else. It's totally annoying. She'll find another guy, and then when he finds another girl, she'll want him. It's this sick cycle. No matter how many times she leaves him or acts bitchy, he'll always jump at the chance to get back with her.

And no matter how many times she realizes she doesn't care about him, she'll always want him once he finds love in someone else.

She puts on her make-up 

_The same way she did yesterday_

_Hoping everything's the same _

_But everything has changed_

Jean had gone to school after her exposure like she could still be accepted. Bitch. We wouldn't have had a problem still being friends with her if she hadn't treated us like crap. But she did. As far as she thought, we weren't as good as her because we didn't have two men falling over themselves trying to get to her. I hadn't known what to do about Scott. When I saw them together, I thought that they were a couple. That's the excuse I told myself, anyways. Really, I was scared of losing everything I'd worked so hard to get: popularity, lots of friends, and respect.

In my mind, everything we did was right 

_Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side_

_How could I ever have been so blind?_

_You give me something to sleep to at night_

I felt so stupid for leaving him when I found out that Jean had snapped Scott up before that Gothic girl did. And then I'd realized what I fool I'd been. I'd wanted to stay popular so much I had been blind to everything Scott and I had shared. I remembered all those kisses. Every time I remembered our time together, I forced myself to remember his pitiful glances at Jean.

But then I remembered that he'd paid attention to me, too. He was torn choosing. And I felt bad for making him do it, but the second Jean found a better-looking guy, Scott would be single again. He should have realized she didn't really want to be with him. She just didn't want anyone else to be with him, either, which was not only really weird but stupid, controlling, and bitchy.

He wakes up to the sound 

_So scared that she's leaving_

_He wishes she were still asleep next to him_

_Hoping she will change_

Everyone knew that Jean and Scott had slept together, and neither denied it. Funny thing was, Jean started avoiding him. Now that she'd had him, she probably didn't care about him. He'd be dumped soon. I think now he knows the cycle. Maybe he'll want to change it. But most likely, he'll just beg for her to take him back and hope she's changed.

He will never understand that she will never love him.

In my mind, everything we did was right 

_Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side_

_How could I ever have been so blind?_

_You give me something to sleep to at night_

God, I want him now! I knew him. With me, there was no vicious cycle.

And now they've broken up. But the cycle is broken. He left her. So I crawled back to him, begging him to take me back.

You give me something to sleep to 

_All I know is you give me something to dream to when I'm alone and blue_

_Don't leave me now_

_Don't leave me now_

He didn't want me. It hurt. A lot. But that time we spent together? It's memories I will look back on fondly when I'm older and share with my grandchildren. Or maybe that day that Scott and I first split up will haunt me and I will stay awake at night, wondering what could have been.

But as for now? It's something that draws me into a slumber, where I dream of him and happier days we had together.

Don't leave me now 

_Don't leave me now_

_Don't leave me now_

_Don't leave me now_

_Don't leave me now_

_Don't leave me now_

I hadn't wanted him to turn me down that time. I desperately pleaded with him to hear me out. He didn't want to, though. Who would he choose though? By no that Gothic chick with the white bangs was with the Cajun, and the cat-girl was with Alvers. I tried to tell myself I didn't care. But that was a lie. 

I did.

_In my mind,_

_Everything we did was right_

_Open your eyes I'll still be by your side_

_How could I ever have been so blind?_

_You give me something to sleep to_

_Something to sleep to_

_Something to sleep to at night_

Whether I must wonder what could have been or I remember fondly, I know that our time together will always give me something to sleep to.

~~~FIN~~~

A/N: Holy God, I can't believe I just wrote that. I don't like it. Don't expect a sequel. Unless, of course, I get lots of reviews and think of something.

Credits: Something to Sleep To is a great song by Michelle Branch. The live version's cool, too, so if you can d/l it, I recommend it. Anyways, X-Men: Evolution and all related characters, ideas, and other crap is copyrighted to someone else.

Questions? Comments? (You don't want to do this, Will-) *cough* Loved it? Hated it? Suggestions? Review!

-The Tourniquet


End file.
